<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain Drops on a Tin Roof by kasey_bo_basey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341032">Rain Drops on a Tin Roof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey_bo_basey/pseuds/kasey_bo_basey'>kasey_bo_basey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Artist Clarke Griffin, Clarke is in charge, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Flirting, Nude Model Bellamy Blake, Rain, Rain Shower, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey_bo_basey/pseuds/kasey_bo_basey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His hair is still dripping, curls bouncing as water droplets fall and goosebumps start popping up on his arms from the cold. She walks around behind him, his eyes follow her, his head turning to watch her. She circles him twice, slowly, making sure she looks over every inch of him. "Turn around," she says.</p><p>Clarke catches Bellamy bathing in the rain one morning and tries to draw the moment from memory, unfortunately no matter how hard she tries it just isn't working. Then Bellamy decides to give her more material to work with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain Drops on a Tin Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>{There is no Madi, Bellamy Blake did not die, what was left of the 100 and grounder tribes went back to earth and started to rebuild and that was the end of the series, this is based 1-3 years after they began rebuilding}</p><p>This is my first post, I would love any feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke was trying to look away, but it was impossible. She wasn't expecting to run into anyone this early in the morning, let alone this.<br/>
Bellamy Blake, In the rain, rinsing off, completely naked.</p><p>What was he doing in the middle of their little village? He was a few feet from his own house. It was probably pitch black when he started, but now with the rising sun beginning to peek out over the valley's hills, he was glowing in the red morning light. The hot rain hitting the cool morning ground creates a swirling mist around them, giving him some cover, but he was still very exposed for the most part.</p><p>His back was to her; there was no way he knew she was here. The anonymity of the situation was too good. She allowed herself, for the first time ever, to really look him over. A bar of soap in his hand, pulling his arms up to wash his long hair. The muscles on his back harden like a statue of a fucking greek god. She felt the sudden urge to draw him like this. She focused harder on his body’s lines, thinking that she might be able to re-create this moment later on paper.</p><p>Arms above his head, hands in his hair, the muscles on his arms and shoulders rippling as his fingertips dig into his scalp. The action makes his muscles stretch and twist. The cascade of soap traveling down his back made her eyes go farther down. She thought she knew what Bellamy's ass really looked like, but with it uncovered like this, she could finally understand just how nice it was. All she wanted to do right now was run her hands over it, see if it felt as firm and smooth as it looked. As she marveled at his behind, she found herself smiling. Bellamy Blake has dimples on his ass; of course he does. It makes perfect sense that even his backside would be simultaneously cute while being sexy as hell. His body gives a bigger jerk and makes her jump.</p><p>She crouches closer to the nearest building as his hands leave his hair and travel down his sides. She watches as he reaches around to wash his back. He twists up his arms, trying to get the hard to reach spots. Her stomach flutters at the thought of helping him. Would he let her lather up his back while feeling his muscles under her hands? Her eyes continue down as the soap travels farther down his legs—every twist and turn to wash causes his muscles to ripple under a new disbursement of weight.</p><p>Her eyes were memorizing the way his calf muscle jutted out as he shifted his weight when she heard a sudden laugh. Her whole body froze; her heart skipped a beat before the adrenalin kicked in, causing it to beat faster and faster. She pauses for a half-second before her brain catches up to her body, and she realizes that the laugh came from him. Her eyes find his, he had apparently turned enough while washing his legs that he had spotted her.</p><p>He was smirking, fucking smirking at her, unabashed and calm, his eyes crinkled in a smile. He kept his eyes on hers a straightened up, slowly turning to face her. She tries to force herself to keep looking, she watches as his chest is exposed, his hip bone, but then just as he turns enough to get to the good part, she can't help but put her hand over her eyes and gasp.</p><p>"Sorry," She said quickly, "I didn't know you would be out here this early, much less naked in the middle of everything" she tries to make her voice come off as indifferent, maybe even slightly annoyed, but in truth, she can hear how breathy she sounds.</p><p> "Chill out Princess, it's not like you have never seen a naked person before. You're a doctor, remember?" His tone sounds light and joking, not in the slightest bit embarrassed.</p><p>"Why are you even out here like this, Bellamy? Anyone could see you, go down to the river like a normal person!" she is relieved to hear that her voice finally expresses her annoyance.</p><p>"I didn't realize it was so close to sun up. When I heard the rain, I got so excited, the thought of a shower was too good to pass up. So I just stripped, didn't think anyone would see me. I wasn't expecting for it to get light so fast" She could tell from his tone of voice that he was genuine, and she could understand wanting a shower instead of their normal dip in the river.</p><p> "Maybe we should have Raven design some stalls next to the houses for moments like this. You're right that does sound nice." She finally peaks at him from above her hand, she had expected him to at least attempt to cover up by now, but she quickly pulls her hand up when she realizes not only was he still exposed but he had even walked a little closer to her.</p><p>"We could ask Raven to design some stalls, but it would have prevented this interesting situation, so I'm inclined to think twice before we devote resources to it." His voice is rough and very, very close to her. She can feel the raindrops bouncing off him onto her hand and face. She drops her hand. He was close enough that it is easy to keep them on his face when she opens her eyes. She looks him square in the eye.</p><p>"And what does that mean exactly, Blake?" Her voice did not waver. She is impressed by her own words and the confidence in her tone.</p><p>"Just that I wasn't expecting you to be so mesmerized by my ass that you couldn't look away, how long have you been standing here Clarke? I heard your door close a good 5 minutes ago, watching me that whole time?" his eyebrows raised in challenge, smiling down at her, mocking her. Her eyes widened at his response. </p><p>"You knew I was walking around, and you still didn't feel the need to cover up. Why is that?" Her eyes don't leave him. His eyes flick to her lips and back.  </p><p>“Who knew you were so voyeuristic Bellamy?" Now it was her turn to smile, challenging him to explain. </p><p>His eyes became thoughtful, "Seems you have caught me Princess" he laughs and shakes his head, water from his hair flying into her eyes, forcing them to close. When she opens them back up, he has turned around and started walking back to his house while speaking over his shoulder.</p><p>"I think I just heard Murphy's door open. Better get inside before anyone sees me like this, wouldn't want them to get a shocking sight.” She stares at him, words failing her. She knows she should turn and leave too, but she can't help looking at him again. She doesn't know if she will ever have another chance. When he gets to his house, he steps up onto the small covered porch and turns to look at her. "Clarke, if you want to keep staring, you are welcome to come inside." </p><p>Her breath stops as she processes his words. Bellamy Blake was inviting her inside. Her first instinct was to take a step forward, but before her foot even moved an inch, another part of her brain, the reasonable part, brought another thought to the surface. How many years had they danced around this thing between them? Is she ready to break their invisible barrier? The way her skin lit up at the thought of going inside, she knows that she wants him. She wants to go in, but instead,</p><p> "Actually, I am done staring, I think I can draw you out later at home, then I can stare at it any time I want without bothering you at all, see you later Bellamy." With that, she turned on her heels and walked into the forest. She can't stop smiling at the glimpse of confusion she saw on his face before she turned away. She won’t give in that easily. </p><p>____________</p><p>A few hours later, Clarke is heading back into camp. The rain is gone, the sun is shining, warm summer heat radiates around her. The village is buzzing with noise.  She heads over to the med bay. Jackson is there, seeing to a young girl with a cut on her knee. </p><p>"Hey Jackson, sorry I am here so late. I remembered we ran out of the algae yesterday, so I ran down to the lake to get some.” She sets her pack down and looks around, “Anyone else waiting to be seen?"</p><p>"Clarke, it's fine. I was hoping you had slept in," he says, gives her a sidelong glance before giving his attention back to the girl in front of him. "Alright, sweetie, you’re all set. Be more careful next time you pick a tree for hide-and-seek," Jackson gives the girl a smile. She laughs back at him before running away. Jackson turns to her "Nobody else is waiting to be seen, so do you mind if I head to lunch? Nate wants to eat together." </p><p>"Not a problem, I need to unpack all this anyway," she says, gesturing to all the new herbs.</p><p>"Thanks, see you in a bit!" he turns and heads out. </p><p>Once Clarke hears his footsteps leave the room, she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had spent the walk to the lake deep in thought about what to do about Bellamy. Her head was reeling, too full of this morning to make small talk with anyone. She feels like she is still in a dream waiting to wake up. She lets her mind wander as she unpacks. She wonders where Bellamy is, what he is doing, is he thinking of her right now? Clarke pauses and rolls her eyes at herself. She isn't 17 years old. The last thing that should be consuming her thoughts is if a boy is thinking about her. She tries to focus more on the task at hand, cataloging if they are running out of anything else. Soon she is so focused that the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her makes her jump.</p><p>"Woah, Clarke, didn't mean to scare you, it's not like you to not realize someone has come in. Got a lot on your mind?" the voice is teasing, light, and she doesn't have to turn around to know he is smiling at her. His voice, like this morning, makes her warm all over. </p><p>"Bellamy, what can I do for you?" she asks without turning. </p><p>"Just coming to see if you have had any lunch. I know you had an early morning and missed breakfast." Although Bellamy's voice was still light and teasing, she knew he was serious. Clarke smiled lightly. He always worried she wasn't getting out of the med bay long enough to care for herself. </p><p>"Jackson is having lunch right now. I will probably go when he gets back," she says, turning to him. When she meets his eyes, she notices his cheeks are a little red under the freckles. She knows her face probably has a slight flush to it as well. "Anything else?" she says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I was going to see if you wanted to go together. I can come back in a bit if you need to wait for Jackson to get back" as he spoke, he walked closer to her.</p><p>"Don't worry about me Bell, you go on if you are hungry" her eyes slip away from his, and she turns back to the shelf to keep cataloging. When he speaks next, she can feel him close behind her, his breath on her neck.</p><p>"I always worry about you Princess, someone has to make sure you are taken care of." Her eyes automatically close as his rough voice vibrates through her. She feels him move behind her and her eyes open. His hand traces up her arm, goosebumps breaking out as it makes its way toward her shoulder before his hand reaches for a jar off the shelf before speaking again. "Looks like you’re low on willow bark. I can get some for you, or we can go together later if you want." Her breath is coming too quickly. She puts her hand on the shelf in front of her to steady herself. She takes a second before turning to him. When she turns she is eye level with his chest. She doesn't immediately move her eyes to his face. He is wearing a clinging t-shirt, maybe one size too small. She can see every ripple of his abs under the fabric. She knows her eyes linger too long before they move up to meet his. When she does, he is giving her a small smile, "If you keep checking me out, Clarke, I am going to get the wrong idea." She can feel the corners of her mouth pull into a small smile.</p><p>"As if you don't get off at the thought of all the girls ogling you, walking around camp with your shirt off, distracting them all." She is full-on smiling now. He can't deny it. It's the same trick he has been pulling since day one on the ground. She remembers how much thinner he was back then, fresh-faced, he has more lines on his face now, more bulk to his chest. She likes this new Bellamy; aging suits him. Her smile falters, her stomach does another jolt at the thought of how he will look in 10 years. </p><p>"Hmmm,” He leans his head down a little further, laughing lightly, “I didn't know I had that effect. I should pay better attention. I don't want to distract you too much" </p><p>She raises her eyebrows, "I didn't say I was distracted. I said some girls were."</p><p>"Don't backtrack now Princess, you said I distract them all. All includes you. But don't worry, I will be more careful." She can hear footsteps coming into the bay, but she doesn't want to move or look away from him. He pulls back from her just as Jackson walks back into the room. She takes a few steadying breaths as he moves away. </p><p>"Oh hey Bellamy!" said Jackson, "Here to get Clarke to actually take a lunch break? I'm back, you should go" He turns his back to them, looking over a few charts. She eyes Bellamy, he is looking at her expectantly. </p><p>"Thanks for the invite Blake, but I feasted on nuts and berries on my walk this morning. I will probably skip lunch today and finish inventory" she gives him a small shrug and smile. She can tell he is trying not to look disappointed. </p><p>"Whatever the hell you want." He says, even smiling at her, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes. He turns to leave, as he does, he flexes his hands and she can see the muscles in his back tense. Right before the door closes behind him, he turns his head, eyes briefly meeting hers. She turns back to her shelf, unable to stop the small smile on her face. </p><p>____________</p><p>The next few days after the shower incident are relatively normal, with one exception. Bellamy seems to be all over camp these days. No matter where she looks there he is. At first, Clarke thinks it's just a coincidence like he has her so keyed up that she is just noticing him more. But as the days pass, she starts to think he might be doing it on purpose. </p><p>When she goes to the river to do her laundry, he starts escorting a group of kids to swim. At first, he is just making sure that they are all staying safe. She keeps glancing over at them, doing a relatively good job at splitting her focus. Bellamy is pacing the riverbed keeping an eye on all of them. But when Bellamy peels off his shirt before jumping in, she almost loses her balance and falls in. It's like he timed it for one of the times she glanced over. The action plays out in slow motion in her mind repeatedly as she tries to wash her clothes. </p><p>Another time she leaves one of her pregnant patients' homes in the newer part of the camp, she walks out onto the porch squinting into the bright sun and finds him helping with the build across the path. Sweat dripping from his curls, muscles straining under the weight of the heavy beam they are putting in place, every tendon in his arms popping. When they finish, he pulls his shirt up to wipe his face, showing her just enough bare skin to make her mouth water. She gulps as he catches her eye. She should look away and act like she wasn't just openly staring at him. Without breaking eye contact, he reaches over his back and starts to pull his shirt up over his head. She can't help herself; she lets her eyes fall over his chest, dropping to the way his pants are hanging low on his hips, the v of his pelvic muscles on full display. 

She looks back into his eyes and finds a look she has never seen this openly on his face. His eyes are dark, lips parted, he seems just as frozen as she feels. Her tongue flicks out to lick her lips lightly. He tracks the motion with his eyes, his eyes flicking down to her lips before coming back up to her eyes. Her heart is beating erratically, and she is sure he is about to make his way over. He finally laughs lightly, shaking his head and turning back to the build, using his shirt to wipe more of his face and hair. The spell is broken, and she finds she can walk away from the build without looking back. Two can play at this game, she thinks. </p><p>____________</p><p>As Clarke gets dressed the next morning, she holds the shirt she usually wears. Layers were most practical on the ground. They protect her from the sun, bugs, and patient fluids in the med bay. She looks from the shirt to the window outside, it was bright and sunny. A perfect summer day, nobody would think twice at her just wanting to wear a tank top because of the heat. For the first time in a long time, she wishes she had a mirror. The tank's cleavage was pronounced from her angle, but it might not be that bad looking at her straight on. With a deep breath, she sets her shirt down and walks out of the cabin in her tank. </p><p>She knows, logically, that nobody is looking at her, but Clarke never shows this much skin. She doesn't head to the med bay right away. She walks toward the training fields, telling herself she hopes to see Octavia.<br/>
As Clarke approaches, she can hear the sound of sparring. She rounds the corner of the stables and see's Octavia and Bellamy sparring in front of a group of teenagers. Bellamy clearly had the upper hand, Octavia just barely blocking his swings. She approaches slowly as they start to circle each other again. She catches his eye over Octavia's shoulder, his eyes linger for a second too long, and Octavia takes the opportunity to knock his legs out from under him. The group of teens clap and cheer for Octavia. Clarke chuckles, approaches them and fist bumps Octavia before bending down to look at Bellamy. </p><p>"Doctor's opinion, only your ego is hurt, Bell" she smiles at him. She doesn't miss that his eyes dip to her collarbone and linger on her cleavage. She puts her hand out to help him up, she suppresses a shiver as his hand slides into hers. As he stands, she turns to Octavia, asking, "What are they learning today?"</p><p>"It's actually really great you’re here Clarke. Can you spar with Bellamy so I can point out specific moves? I’m short a guard member this morning." Octavia doesn't wait for Clarke to answer; she just moves so she is off to the side with the trainees. Clarke looks at Bellamy, who had gone to get a drink of water. His face gives away no emotion. He just stalks back over to her before bringing his hands up to block his face. </p><p>"It's been a while since you have had to throw punches princess, I'm not sure you can keep up." His eyes are bright, and his face is smooth except for a slight smile on the corners of his mouth. She steps a little closer to him and brings her hands up as well. </p><p>"You have no idea what I am still capable of, Blake," she responds, keeping her eyes on his. She lets out a slow, steady breath, waiting for him to make the first move. She slightly hears Octavia explaining to the teens what their most likely strategies are. Their voices fade into the background, and it's just her and Bellamy. The slight movement of his left shoulder gives him away. She blocks his first jab easily, her body on autopilot, muscles that she hasn't used in far too long working on their own. It is effortless to keep up with him, Wanheda still lives within her, deeper than ever before, but she does like to peak out every now and then. </p><p>She loses track of time, the wind rushing around her as she dodges and dips to avoid him. She can't help but smile as she picks up his pattern so quickly. She knows him better than anyone, even this part of him. She remembers that he will perfectly move his arm for her in a second. She manages to pull one of his arms behind his back, he flips around so his back is to her chest and her free arm comes up to put him in a chokehold. Her breathing is hard, adrenaline on high, a bubble of laughter escapes her mouth. She can feel him breathing heavily against her chest. "Gotcha," she says, her lips brushing his ear. His breath skips at her words. </p><p>"Don't pull away just yet, guys," Octavia says quickly. "Bellamy, can you demonstrate how you could get out of this hold?" </p><p>"If she had a knife, I would already be dead, Octavia. There is no getting out of this position," says Bellamy breathlessly.</p><p>"Who needs a knife? I could snap your neck from this angle." she laughs into his ear, and feels his laughter against her chest. </p><p>"Guys, just show them how Bellamy could potentially get out of a chokehold, thank you," Octavia says dismissively and she turns back to the group to explain the move. </p><p>"You ready, Princess?" he warns, gripping her arm hard. He pulls her arm over and flips her over him. She can tell he is holding back, the flip happens slowly. She has just enough time to process where she will land, place her hands, and spin so she sweeps his legs. Knocking him down to the ground, pushing up and kneeling on his arms, with a thumb at his throat. She was not gentle. His breath has clearly been knocked out, and he looks at her wide-eyed. </p><p>"I think you're the one who wasn't ready, Bell" She says, teasing him. Clarke pushes more of her weight onto his arms, they flex to try and get out from under her. She laughs as she stands up, putting her hand out to help him. Clarke can't help the smile on her face, she needs to come down to the training fields more often. Once he is on his feet, she turns back toward Octavia, thinking she might have more instructions. She stretches her arms above her head, loving how her muscles feel, swinging them around before bringing them to her hips. Sometimes she forgets how powerful she is, It is nice to remember. She feels a hand at her back, and she stills. Bellamy starts brushing at her back, she can see the dirt falling down, he moves down and just lightly sweeps his hand across her ass, his brushing motion continuing but lighter. She feels him lean down to her ear.</p><p>"I really don't mind you putting me on my back Clarke, but maybe next time we do it somewhere we won't get so dirty." He whispers in her ear, low enough none of the kids will hear it. She turns her torso away from the group of kids so they won't see her blush. Turning to look up at him, but not moving enough that his hand leaves her ass. His eyes move over her again, her arms, chest, and neck before coming back to her eyes. "Nice shirt Princess.” </p><p>She can breathe again once he moves away from her to get more water. She tells Octavia she has to head back to the med bay and starts walking back up the hill, head reeling. </p><p>____________</p><p>Their flirtation happens all over the camp. Clarke has been stealing looks at him for years, but this is different. There is a fire in her belly every time she catches him flexing a muscle. She knows how it would look if he were shirtless, pantless, wet, smiling at her with dark eyes. The way his muscles ripple throughout his whole body with a fluid motion. She can't tell if he has always flexed with every movement or if this is something new. She knows Bellamy sees her watching him. He has caught her eye enough times to know that she isn't very discreet. A part of her has decided that since he knows she is looking, there is no reason to pretend any different.</p><p>He has started looking at her too, he seems unable to not glance up every time she is within his sights. Sometimes he smiles, other times it's that same smirk, but more often, he has that dark look she saw while he was building. The look that causes Clarke to feel warm all over, to have her pushing her thighs together, stop her breathing, and have her waking up with her hand between her legs.<br/>
____________<br/>
Early one morning, Clarke is laying in her bed, legs propped up on animal furs trying, yet another time, to get the curve of Bellamy's ass correct in her sketch. On the bed around her are dozens of drawings of Bellamy. She has yet to sketch one out that she is pleased with. Clarke has tried dozens of angles with him posed in different positions. None seem to capture what she truly sees when she looks at him. The eyes never showed the depth of his feelings, his shoulders never looked like they carried the weight of the world, his hands didn’t look rough and smooth at the same time.</p><p>More and more, Clarke has found herself waking up in the very early hours before sunrise thinking of him. She has been drawing him by the light of the fire until the sun is safely above the ridge. She sighs and tosses the drawing on top of the others. It is still not correct but definitely getting closer. She lays back against her bed, trying to get herself to go back to sleep. Sunrise is still a few hours away, the moon can be seen through the cloudy sky. She is just about to drift off when the first drop can be heard off her roof. Her eyes open wide at the one small sound. Another hits, and another, slowly picking up speed till it is no longer a drizzle but a steady pounding of water.</p><p>Clarke sits up, her body buzzing with sudden energy. She walks over to the window where she can look over at Bellamy's house. Unlike her windows, his are still dark, and there are no signs of movement. She walks away from the window, her whole body humming. Her hands suddenly feel restless and she starts picking up her drawings, putting them in her folder and placing them on the table. She paces a few times before laying back down in her bed. She closes her eyes and tries to remind herself that it was a one-time thing. There is no way he will do something like that again, not when anyone could catch him.<br/>
She doesn't know how long she lays there, but the rush of energy she got isn't going away, and neither is the rain. </p><p>She gets back up and walks back to the window to look over at his house. Her heartbeat picks up even more, and her breathing becomes uneven. He started his fire back up, his windows are glowing bright, and she can make out his shadow moving around his room. She freezes when he comes to stand in front of the window, he is nothing but a black shadow with the firelight at his back. He reaches over his back and pulls off his shirt. The shadow then bends down and comes back up. Her breath stops at the thought of him standing naked in the firelight.</p><p>Before she can even fully process what is happening, the figure moves away from the window. Her heart drops in disappointment. She thought that, like their other flirting games, Bellamy would want to play longer. Although she was getting tired of their teasing the past week, she enjoyed their filtration, the light touches, and laughter.</p><p>Clarke hears the sound of a door open, and her eyes refocus on the house. The shadow moves across the light of his open door before going dark again. She can't see anything around the house. She is trying to decide if she should go to him. She is just about to pull herself away from the window when there is a knock on her door. She turns to the door quickly as it swings open.</p><p>Bellamy is standing in her doorway, dripping wet and completely nude. She opens her mouth to speak, but he walks into the room anyway. He is giving her his patented smirk as he casually strolls in. He leaves the door behind him open, and the room's air grows humid from the rain. Clarke runs to the door and shuts it before turning back to him. His eyes are on the large folder in the middle of her table. She pulls in a breath as he brings up his dripping hand to open it.</p><p>"Bellamy, stop your going to get my drawings wet" her voice is soft, barely a whisper. He turns to look at her and then flips open the makeshift folder. She can tell he is getting droplets on the papers, but she doesn't really care, the entire folder is just of him, naked, and if he wants to ruin them all, he would probably be doing her a favor. He takes a second to flip through a few of the half-finished drawings.</p><p>"Princess, I have to say I'm disappointed, none of these really capture," he pauses and looks at her "me" he states. His eyes never leave hers, "I was really looking forward to seeing how I looked through your eyes, but it seems you have not gotten one you are happy with." Bellamy looks back down at the folder and her heart beats even faster. He grabs a blank piece of paper from the back, and he sets it in front of the empty chair at the table. "Your lights shining in the middle of the night are very distracting. I am assuming you have been up trying to recreate what you saw the other morning." He stands up straight and turns entirely to her. "I came here, so you can get what you need. Maybe once you have gotten my body down, you can start sleeping through the night again." He speaks deliberately, looking right at her, proud as can be.</p><p>As she processes his words, her eyes flicker over his dripping body, the raindrops cascading and taking twists and turns as they roll down different muscles. Although she turned away embarrassed the other morning, she has no fear now, he is in her space now. He wants her to look, to appraise him. She wants this, more than she ever knew, more than she wants to admit. He takes a step back and cocks his head at her.</p><p>"I am here, so do what you want with me" his arms gesture with his words, his eyes blazing in the light of the fire. Clarke says nothing; she keeps her face calm and neutral as she walks towards him. She looks him over, really looks him over. His hair is still dripping, curls bouncing as water droplets fall off, goosebumps are popping up on his arms from the cold. She walks around behind him, his eyes follow her, his head turning to watch her. She circles him twice, slowly, making sure she looks over every inch of him. As she finishes her final circle, she looks him back in the eye.</p><p>"Turn around," she says. Bellamy does as he is told, turning around to face the back corner of the room. Emboldened by his willingness, she reaches out to touch his arm to help position him the way she wants him. When her hand hits his skin, he takes in a tiny breath, almost a hiss. "Sorry," she says calmly, "Cold hands" She grabs his shoulders to shift him. "Turn your torso and bring your left hand to your right thigh."<br/>
Her hands ghost over his back, his breathing getting a little heavier, and more goosebumps start scattering across his neck. </p><p>She lightly brings her hand down his back, down to his ass where she can't help but lay her palm flat as she skims over it down to his right leg "bend this leg for me, and pull up onto the ball of your foot" He gives her a dark glance under his eyelashes, pupils blown black.</p><p>"Whatever the hell you want, princess," he says softly, his voice coming out graveled and breathy. The way his voice travels over her skin, straight to her core, she knows she is blushing. Her hands do not falter as she brings his right arm to pull up at an angle. When she saw him the other morning, she couldn't help thinking of him as a Greek god statue. Now she would get the full visual of that thought. Her hands travel back up his body to his face, she drags her nails across the stubble on his chin.</p><p>"Turn your face to the right and look at the wall, try not to move" her fingers linger on his skin as she pulls back to sit and start sketching. She quickly gets down the general shape and size of his form in case he needs to move his arms. As she starts focusing on the small details of his body, the tension in the room fades into the back of her mind, and the artist takes over. The room is bright and warm from the fire. The sounds of their breathing, the crackle of the fire, her charcoal being dragged against the paper, and the rain hitting the roof create a symphony that calms her even more. She doesn't know how long they are in silence before he drops his foot out of its bend position. He rolls his neck and flexes his hands.</p><p>Clarke has most of the drawing completed; she is just filling in the smaller details. Since she doesn't reprimand Bellamy for moving, he turns to look at her, stretching out his arms and legs. As he approaches her slowly, Clarke doesn't look up at him. She is instead highlighting the details of the water droplets and darkening the shadows on the page in front of her. She feels him walk around her chair and look over her shoulder. He gasps very quietly.</p><p>"Clarke, that is amazing." he sounds very much in awe "but, I think you might be exaggerating a little bit" His voice has a chuckle at the end that makes her pause and lookup.</p><p>"You are the one who wanted to see how you look through my eyes. This is what I see when I look at you" Clarke reaches up and pokes his chest when she finishes laughing. Switching her attention back to her paper, she admires her work. Bellamy Blake, the Greek god, only better. Unlike statues and paintings from that time, she added his long curls and the splatter of freckles across his neck and shoulders. The pose is similar to Discobolus of Myron, which she used to admire when learning about art on the Arc. She is impressed by her own work. He looks fluid like he could come to life off of the page and walk around. You can imagine the water droplets following their path down and around his hip, dropping to the floor. She suddenly felt his breath in her ear.</p><p>"So what are you going to do with this? Frame it for next to your bed?" His breath was hot on her neck. She could feel his damp hair brushing her shoulder. She turns her head to look at him in the eyes.</p><p>"Whatever the hell I want, Blake," she smiles at him, "that's the idea, right?" She doesn't shy away from his intense eyes. Instead, she finds herself pulled even closer to him. For the second time that she has seen his eyes flicker from her face to her lips. She found herself open her mouth slightly in response.</p><p>"So what do you want, Clarke?" he leaned even more forward. His nose lightly touching hers. She felt her eyes close and breathed in deep. She leaned forward, lips parted, ready for the kiss she was sure was coming. She felt his lips lightly brush hers, barely a touch before he pulled away and chuckled. </p><p>"That's not how this works Clarke, you're in charge, remember? What do you want?" he whispered, his breath brushing her lips. She opened her eyes. What did she want? She shocked herself with how fast she came to her answer. Him. All of him. Now.</p><p>"Get on the bed, Bellamy, now" His breath came fast at her words. He stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. She stood up and walked over to him. As she reached him, she put her hands on his knees and spread them apart, moving between them. Bellamy's hands moved up toward her hips but hesitated and pulled them back down by his sides. Her hands went into his hair and pulled back to make him look into her eyes. </p><p>"I want you to touch me," her voice was breathy and quiet, dripping with need. His hands reached up to seize her hips, his thumbs pushing up her shirt and his fingers touching her skin. Although an innocent touch, it's like a dam has broken inside her. Her back arches against his touch, and her nails dig along his scalp. She needs more. She looks into his eyes and down at his lips, licking her own in want. He doesn't hesitate, his hands leave her hips and weave into her hair, pulling her by the neck down to meet him.</p><p>Their mouths become a clash of teeth and tongue, battling, like always, for dominance over the other. Bellamy's hands slide down her neck to her hips, hands finding the gap between her shirt and pants again. Suddenly frustrated with how small the span of skin was, Clarke reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. The action tore their lips apart, and Bellamy's whole body froze at the sudden move. He looked from her face down to her chest and back up, his eyes were wide, and his hands had frozen on her hips once again.</p><p>"Bellamy Blake, if you don't move your hands right now, I swear to god," she said, chuckling as his eyes crinkled in laughter.</p><p>"Just give me a minute here, Princess" His voice was breathless "the number of times these," he slowly brought his hands up to cup her breasts, her eyes closed, and she leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling. "Have teased me," his thumbs moved up to her nipples "across fires," his thumbs swipe around the hard peaks "during meetings," he brought his mouth down to kiss the top of her left breast "hunting trips," he dragged the stubble on his chin across her chest to kiss the other side "let me enjoy this moment." </p><p>She tilted her head back down to look at him. He looks up, smirks and without taking his eyes off hers, pulls her right nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Her hands dig back into his hair, holding him closer to her. His hands continued to massage her breasts, switching his mouth between nipples, his hands pulling and teasing the other.</p><p>Although she is enjoying his hands on her, she needs more, much more. She pulls herself up on the bed, straddling him. Her lips find him, and she presses him back into the bed. She kisses down his chin to neck, biting his collarbone as she travels further down his body. He smells like rain and smoke. Clarke runs her tongue down the contours of his abs. She moves off the bed onto her knees as her nose is sweeping his hip bones, nails scraping across his smooth skin at his sides. His breathing increases, and his hands tangle in the furs.</p><p>She moves her eyes to look up at him. His eyes are on hers, dark and heavy, his mouth open, breathing hard. Her hands glide to his hips, gripping them hard. Without taking her eyes off his, she pulls him into her mouth. His eyes close, hands coming up to his hair, letting his head fall back, groaning. Clarke has never particularly enjoyed giving head before, but she would do it a million more times if she could see the sight laid out in front of her. Bellamy Blake falling apart by her own hands and mouth. She sweeps her tongue across his length, flicking the smooth skin on the bottom before swirling around the head. Keeping her hand at the bottom of his shaft she bobs her head up and down. She continues relentlessly for a few minutes. </p><p>He reaches out to her, his hands finding her hair. She closes her eyes as his fingers tangle in her curls, enjoying the way he pulls at her scalp. She can tell he is trying very hard not to make any moves that seem like he is pushing her down. With her lips still wrapped around him, she laughs at him, knowing he is trying to be gentle with her, classic Bellamy. The vibrations from her mouth cause him to gasp.</p><p>"Clarke, please," her eyes open to find him looking down at her. His eyes are hooded, he props himself up on his elbow, and the hand that was in her hair travels down to touch her face, his thumb brushing the corner of her mouth. Her lips are stretched tight around his cock, spit coming out the corners as she pulls on him. "If you don't want to finish it like this, you need to stop," he says, running his thumb along her jaw. Fingers getting tighter on the back of her neck. She gives him one last pull in her mouth and then lets him go. </p><p>She gets up and stands in front of him, her eyes dragging over his body. She wants this man more than anyone else in the world. She wants her days to begin and end just like this, with Bellamy Blake in her bed. She hooks her thumbs in her pants and pulls them down, never taking her eyes off him. </p><p>"Move back, Bellamy," she says firmly, and he pushes further onto the bed, his head on the pillow. She crawls up his body, kissing and running her fingers along his hard muscles. She straddles his lap, leaning over his face, her hair brushes his face before bringing her lips down on his for a rough kiss. She reaches down between them, lining his cock up with her before thrusting back down. </p><p>They both gasp, his hands gripping her hips tightly, holding her against him. Her hands are grabbing the back of his neck so hard she is sure he will have bruises tomorrow. Neither of them moves, Clarke adjusting to him, Bellamy just enjoying the feel of her. Slowly Clarke pulls herself up on her knees before pushing back down on him. Her hips are slow, but her mouth continues to kiss him hard and fast. Bellamy's hands run over her back, her neck, moving forward to caress her breasts. </p><p>She keeps her tantalizing slow pace, resting her forehead on Bellamy's. Her breath quickens and he can feel her clenching around him. Bellamy suddenly grabs her hips harder and does one thrust up. Her back arches off the bed as she yells out.</p><p>"Oh god!" she yells, her hands on his chest as he thrust his hips up again and again into her at a quick pace. He brings his thumb up to her clit and rubs to help push her over the edge, "oh my god!" she says as she reaches her peak, and her body spasms around him. </p><p>He slows his thrusts as she calms down before stopping, pulling his torso up to kiss her breasts, pulling her closer to him. "God is so formal, Bellamy is just fine, Princess." He says, mumbling into her skin. She can actually feel him smirking against her chest. She is about to give him a smart response when he grabs her ass and flips so he is on top of her, his cock never leaving her, her legs wrapped around him. Her eyes go wide as she realizes what has happened, her eyes roaming his face, his neck taught as he balances his weight above her. </p><p>Clarke often pictured this moment, his weight on top of her, pinning her into the bed, doing what he wants to her. Her hips thrust up in response to her thoughts. He chuckles at her, not moving his hips, he starts kissing up and down the side of her neck; bringing his mouth up to her ear, he says, "What do you want, Clarke?". Her breath hitches, her legs wrap tighter around him, her hips move on their own, trying to get him to move, her hands are in his hair, pulling him away from her neck. </p><p>"Princess, come on, you have to tell me what you want" His eyes are on hers, unashamed at his request. "I want to hear you say it, please," he says in a breathy whisper. Her voice is stuck in her throat. All the bravado from earlier gone, his request is too personal, her face flushed red, and she can't meet his eye. His cock twitches inside of her, and it hits another spot deep in her she didn't know she had. A moan escapes her lips. Her need finally outweighing everything else, </p><p>"Bellamy Blake, I really," she says, her hand reaching up to touch his jaw, "really, need you to fuck me" her last words are a whisper, his eyes close, and his body becomes even more still. "Please," she says again, "please Bell, please," her voice getting louder and her grasp at his neck becoming harder with each word. Her hips are moving on their own, trying to get any friction. His eyes open, and they are filled with pure want and need.</p><p>He pulls back off of her, pushes her legs apart, opening her up more for him. And then he is gone, thrusting into her at a punishable pace. Her back arching even more off the bed as he pulls her hips up off the bed to push further in. Her vision is white. All she can do is take what he is giving her. All she can feel is him thrusting into her, his hands tight on her ass. His hand moves from her ass to her clit, sending her over the edge again. Bellamy keeps his thrusting hard as she clenches around him, sending him into a spasm finishing deep into her. He becomes still, letting her breath come down before pulling out of her and falling to her side. </p><p>He turns to look at her, one hand supporting his head, one hand moving to trace his fingers across her arm. She lays, looking at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. She shivers at his touch and the cool air hitting her sweaty skin. They both lay there for awhile. She starts thinking about everything that just happened. What did this mean? What were they now? Was their friendship ruined?</p><p>"I can feel how much you are already overthinking this," he sighs, dropping off his elbow, head in a pillow, his lips on her shoulder. She can feel his eyes on her. Clarke moves her head to look down at him. He smiles up at her, sweaty, wet curls falling in his face, his eyes bright. Bellamy kisses her shoulder before pulling himself up to kiss her lips. He leans in and rubs his nose on hers, looking her in the eye. "It only took us 130 years" he kisses her again and pulls back, "Clarke, I know you are going to want to think this over, plan it out in your head, and think about all the ways this will go wrong. Take your time, think it through, but I need you to know that you're it for me. All the other people, all the bullshit, all the history we have been through doesn't matter. My heart has belonged to you for more than 100 years. I will be here whenever you are ready." </p><p>She stiffens up, her body reacting to his words. Everyone she has ever loved, who has ever loved her, is gone. Can she stand to lose someone else? She just looks at him, unable to speak her fears out loud. He is right, of course, she isn't ready to jump into this yet. They both look to the window as they hear a bird begin to sing, signaling morning. The sky is starting to lighten, just a little. </p><p>"I need to head back to my cabin before people start waking up and moving around," he kisses her forehead. "I just remembered that I don't have any clothes over here" he chuckes at his own situation. He kisses her again before moving to get up. </p><p>She watches him in silence as he stretches, stands up, and walks to the door. As he is leaving, he turns back to look at her. "Looking to you, Princess, whenever you are ready," he says with a big smile.<br/>
As the door shuts, she closes her eyes, her body knows before her brain that she needs to sleep. She drifts to sleep, her pillow smelling like Bellamy. </p><p>____________</p><p>She wakes to the sounds of the chatter at the mess hall. She blinks at the sun shining through the windows and then looks down at herself, smiling at her naked state, remembering what happened in the early hours of the morning. She looks over in the bed where Bellamy was lying. It looks empty without him. She stands up, stretching her muscles, trying to decide what to do about their new situation. As she begins pacing the room, she sees the drawing of him. It might be the most beautiful thing she has ever drawn. Her heart beats quickly as she remembers his eyes dancing in the firelight. She stands looking at the drawing for a long time before she moves. </p><p>She gets dressed and heads out to the mess hall. She sees all her friends, Raven, Murphy, Emori, Octavia, Levitt, and Bellamy. She breaks into a big smile before walking over to their table. She walks up behind Bellamy, smiling at them all. She puts her arms around Bellamy's neck and kisses him on the cheek, snuggling into him.</p><p>"Good morning," she says into his neck, then she looks to the rest of her friends. "Good morning, everyone." She wishes there was a way to go back in time and capture the look on everyone's face. Raven just shrugs like it isn't news, Murphy is laughing, Emori looks completely stunned, Octavia looks like she is about to explode with emotion, tears in her eyes, Levitt looks at them with pride. Bellamy stands up and turns to her taking her hand.</p><p>"I would have bet serious money it was going to take you longer than a few hours to process what I said" On his face is a big smile and his eyes are filled with adoration.</p><p>"Like you said, I have had 100 years to think about this. I'm done letting my head put my heart on hold." She reaches up and pulls him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms tight around her, pulling her off the ground in a crushing kiss. They hear the sounds of cheering and wolf whistles. The sounds of people exclaiming they want their bet money. It fades into the back of her mind as she kisses him harder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>